The Shadow Behind Me
by Dark Uzumaki 93
Summary: All Riku wanted was a normal relationship with a lucky girl. No guys,he swore off of them after an unfortunate experience. But what happens when his stalker that's watched him for so long wants to be with him?The characters are really out of character
1. Prologue

A.N:Its been soooooooooooo long since I've put up anything so here is a new story instead of an update I've had writers block for Cold Stare because I have to play the game again to remember where the hell I've tried to go with it.

Disclaimer:I own nothing of KH

* * *

Warm steam flooded the turquoise bathroom,drops of water could be heard drumming against the tub. A male humming as the hot spray hit his body,the door that lead to the bathroom opened slowly just enough for someone to peek. Little did Riku know that an intruder was watching him in his home barely making out his body,from the steam and the see through slide door the tub.

It looked like Riku was going to get out and get dressed but the water was still running so why was he sliding the door open? Zexion held his breath in as he just waited,but all Riku did was return to washing himself. It seemed Riku liked to take his time like a girl would in the shower. But lately Riku had been acting was as if he knew Zexion was around looking at him. Zexion was torn away from his thoughts when something flew over his head opening the door all the way,a bar of soap missed him by mere inches.

Zexion knew Riku couldn't see him because he had an illusion up that everything was normal aside from the door to the bathroom being wide open from the soap hitting it. Riku was staring right in the direction of where Zexion was crouched over in front of the now opened space. Riku started to gather the bottles of body wash,shampoo and conditioner in his hands and slid the door of the tub all the way not caring if a puddle of water would form on the bathroom floor. The bottle of shampoo landed to the right of Zexion with an explosion of the ocean breeze smelling substance,making a mess in the hallway some landing on Zexion's face and shock of the thing almost hitting him again almost made Zexion lose control over the illusion.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY APARTMENT!"Riku threw the conditioner next he didn't stop at just that one the body wash came after it,he didn't pause at all. More things came flying at Zexion,if you were outside of the building all you could hear were other tenants yelling for the noise to stop and Riku's cat screeching bloody. Zexion didn't mind at all he had a good look at Riku's toned body because he stepped out of the shower not bothering to grab towel as drops of water trickle down Riku's body,it just made Zexion wanna jump the gun and have him right there. But if he wanted to really get to know Riku and have something real instead of staying in the shadows he had to make his get away to live another night.

Zexion felt kind of disappointed though,he wouldn't see Riku in his natural habitat for a while but he felt he could couldn't help but remember Riku's furious face and smirked about decided that Riku looked cute when he is mad.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: I have no idea where I'm going with this so I'm just having fun with it.

"Don't tell me,it happened AGAIN."Sora said the again dripping with sarcasm. For the passed few days Riku had told Sora about how he has a feeling someone watches him when he showers. "Riku have you ever thought that it could be one of the many girls that like you? Maybe they want a pic of you so they could get horny when they can't see you on the weekends and on vacation time. Oh how they suffer so!" Sora had his hands together up at his cheek as he sighed with sparkles in his eyes. Riku, mad at the comment grabbed a hold of Sora's cheeks and stretched them. "Sora shut up,why don't you grow some balls of steel to confess to Cloud and get a life while your at it." Sora pouted as he rubbed his cheeks "That was a low blow Riku and I'm going to remember it when I'm dancing on your tombstone."

Riku looked at the clock on the wall in the back of the lunchroom only 20 minutes left of lunch it wouldn't be so bad to get to art class early. "C'mon Sora lets go." On the way Sora was still mumbling about how Riku made his cheeks hurt earning him a deal with it and be quiet from continued to complain saying how can someone be quiet when it comes to pain no matter how little. "Ah Riku,Sora how nice of you to come early today."Marluxia greeted them all warm smiles. "Hey flower girl,so what we doing today?"Sora smirked as Marluxia's smile faltered and he slipped to rage.

Marluxia smacked Sora with a ruler,"HOW many TIMES have I told you NOT to CALL ME THAT?" Marluxia raising and lowering his voice like that just added more amusement to Sora as he started to count on his fingers. "I believe...since the start of school."Sora grinned as Marluxia had the ruler under Sora's chin and tapped it lightly repeatedly. "Well Sora I suggest you stop with that little nickname you've given me. The end of school is nearing and I don't want the students to think of me as a FLOWER GIRL." Sora opened his mouth slightly and breathed in. "WHATEVER YOU SAY MISTER FLOWER GIRL SIR...ECK!" Sora dropped everything and started to run as Marluxia chased him and hit the desks with the ruler as they passed to strike some fear in Sora with the sound.

"YOU KNOW YOU COULD GET FIRED FOR THIS!"Riku just stood there smirking his butt off for all hes worth trying not to laugh as Marluxia was yelling at Sora on the reasons why he should never call him by the nickname. It was spring nearing the summer pretty soon high school would end and hello college, so far he hasn't been able to reach his goal of swiping a girl off her feet. Each year that had passed the choices lessen because either he doesn't have any interest in a girl that isn't super crazy about him. Or they are one of those crazy bitches that are known as his fan girls.

Hope had gotten lost slowly every year at finding a descent girl and having a great relationship like everyone else. And finding another boyfriend was strictly out of the option for Riku it was thrown out of the window. One out of the three boyfriends hes had number one Riku fell out of love with him pretty quick it was a nice relationship just that Riku's feelings weren't into it fully. The second just wanted to experiment with the whole gay sex thing not much feelings behind that one. Oh the third was the heart breaker, the guy gave him the biggest fuck you to Riku that he ever had. But when he was with each of them Riku felt like he would die because at one point in the first two relationship he fell in love really hard for them.

Especially with the third and last one, Roxas. Riku was in love with that him from start and to the heart shattering end of their relationship. Sora wasn't all to thrilled to find out why Roxas had dropped Riku like a rock. He was so mad at his cousin he almost beat the blond to death,Sora expected more from Roxas. Riku was so torn up inside that he missed the kind treatment that Leon gave him when they went out. Heck even Axel didn't throw him away as roughly as Roxas did.

"Riku could you please take you seat?" Marluxia snapped Riku out of his thoughts,half of the class was already in the art room. As Riku took his seat Marluxia got started,"Okay class today I will have you in pairs and I will choose who you will be working with." The class groaned like a bunch of elementary school kids and Marluxia beamed with joy. "Right then I'll start off with..." he looked around the classroom his eyes landed on Sora and Hayner "Sora and Hayner." Sora jumped out of his seat,slammed his hands against his desk and his chair fell behind him. "WHAT?I'D RATHER DIE THAN WORK WITH THAT PUTO!"

Some students giggled while others just started at Sora and shook their heads."SORA LANGUAGE!" Marluxia continued to look around,"Riku and Zexion." Riku froze as he heard that he got stuck with the EMO teen and decided to look back at the guy blocking out the other names that Marluxia was saying. There was something about Zexion that drew Riku in but at the same time made him not want to get near him,the vibe he gave off to Riku was familiar. As everyone began changing there seats Zexion smiled and mouthed something Riku couldn't make out. His heart slammed in his cheats as Zexion suddenly appeared next to Riku.

Zexion still had that bone chilling smile plastered on his face as Riku studied it carefully. From his aqua colored eyes,his nicely shaped lips,his steel-blue hair, and long layered bangs that cover his right eye. Riku continued staring at his eyes that had delicate long lashes the staring contest continued until Riku snapped away from the intense aqua stare by facing the other way. A hand laid on Riku's right cheek forcing him to look back at Zexion. Riku sat frozen as Zexion leaned in close brushing his lips across Riku's ever so gently Zexion continued to tease Riku and then suddenly it all stopped and the other teen was all the away in the back of the class smirking at Riku.

Riku came out of the daze so fast he started to choke on air,"RIKU!" Marluxia rushed over to his side."ARE YOU ALRIGHT?SAY SOMETHING MAN!I DON'T WANT TO DO CPR ON A STUDENT!" Marluxia patted his back until Riku stopped coughing. "You okay?" Riku nodded at the rose pink haired male,"Okay then go sit with Zexion,he wont bite."Riku whipped his head in the direction of said male and shook his head."How could that be he was just right next to me awhile ago." he whispered to himself "Did you say something?"Riku shook his head once again not really listening to Marluxia's question."Like I said Riku he wont bite."

He just glared at the teacher signaling no force on earth would make him move back there,"No but his emo-ness might rub off on me." Marluxia smacked Riku up side the head."That's not a nice thing to say now march over there." Every step he took drove Riku on edge,he had the biggest urge to just bust out of the classroom. What had happened with the EMO looking teen intensified that urge as the memory replayed in his head. Riku kept looking at the seat next to Zexion to the door,to the teen to the door,teen,door,teen,door. It would be easy to get to the freedom that was calling his name,after all not to toot his own horn but he was the track teams start runner. In ten second flat he'd be gone and all everyone would have seen would be a silver blur.

Yup,gone and humiliated. The first thing anybody and everybody would be chit-chatting about would be how Riku ran for the hills cause he was scared of Zexion. Good luck dating anyone after that gets out. With a sigh Riku stopped in front of Zexion,he stared at the floor as if were the most wonderful thing in the world at that moment. "Alright boys,now get to work on discussing what flower you would paint for the project." Marluxia pointed to the paper that laid in front of them and started to walk off."And play nice." Zexion grinned, "That's one rule I don't follow well." Riku snapped his head up and stared at him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"Riku snarled

"It means I'm a bad boy."the grin still on his face

A blush spread across Riku's face,"L-Listen you and I are just together for this little project. So if you don't mind keeping those remarks to yourself."

"But your so cute when your mad."

"STOP IT!"

Everyone's attention turned to the back of the room as they saw a flustered Riku grabbing Zexion by the shirt collar. "RIKU!" Marluxia once again ran over to the silver haired boy and with little force freed Zexion from Riku's grasp. "What is going on?" Neither of the teens answered as the question still hung in the air. Riku just glared at Zexion,he still had that smug grin on his face as he stared back which pissed Riku off even more to no end. He opened his mouth to curse the EMO bucket head into next week to be interrupted by the ring of the bell. All the students gathered their belongings cautiously while waiting to see what was going to happen next. But Riku just walked over to the table Sora and him shared and stuffed his books into his book bag curing under his breath.

Marluxia was calling Riku but in a blind rage stormed out of the classroom making a mental note to kill Zexion later when he had the chance. He hated him,hated him to hell and back. Why had he have to say something so stupid to Riku. Zexion cursed as he slammed his locker shut. He always did stupid things when he'd get nervous. Zexion tsked as he noticed how hard it would be to get closer to the boy now. Well now that he hated his guts,as if it wasn't hard enough before with the stalking Riku and all. He felt some extra weight on his shoulder,"Hey Zexy, having trouble in paradise?"

He looked from the corner of his eye to see his lovable brother Axel resting his head on his shoulder. "NOT IN SCHOOL!" Axel hugged Zexion from behind and nuzzled his cheek as Zexion struggled to get free."AXE!GET OFF ME!" Axel started to tickle Zexion on his thighs."S-STOP IT." Zexion began crying from the laughter as Axel chuckled and let him go. Zexion fell on his knees ans Axel scratched his head and apologized,"Whoops sorry Zex ?I went too far. Gotta try memorizing where we are." Zexion huffed as he got off the floor wiping invisible dust off this jeans,"Yeah you have to start getting it MEMORIZED!" Axel grinned took a hop skip to Zexion and awed,"Awwwwwww whats the matter Zexy? Get a paper cut from reading too much? Are your books being mean to you again?" Zexion gave a frustrated sigh as Axel hugged Zexion again and started to check his fingers. "Wait! I see a cut. Zex what have i told you bout turning the pages too fast? Here let me make it better." Axel kissed Zexion's middle finger and Zexion blushed madly trying to get out of Axel's grasp.

"LEA! HOW MANY TIMES A DAY MUST I GET YOU OFF MY BACK?" Axel playfully smacked Zexion's arm. "What have I told you bout using my middle name?" Zexion sighed once again and just picked up his book bag and asked if Axel would be able to walk home with him. "Sorry Zexy I have a date with Olette after school but I'll catch you at home okay?" Zexion nodded and walked to his next class knowing Axel would be watching his back until he disappeared around the corner.


End file.
